


Vows

by syrenpan



Series: No cure for stupid [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenders, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of 'No cure for stupdid.' </p><p>It's very fluffy and sappy and silly. Sex implied. </p><p>I just felt the boys deserved a happy, sappy Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age (c) Bioware. No copyright infringement intended.

'You're early,' Anders smiled when Fenris stepped into the clinic.

The elf just shrugged and grinned while he leaned against a post next to the door. He liked watching Anders work. Beautiful, caring hands always busy, always moving, soothing, saving lives. They were not soft hands; callused from wielding a staff for over twenty years, rough from washing before and after taking care of patients. But they fit so perfectly into Fenris' when no-one was looking.

They were taking things slow. Very slow. Holding hands was all they had done so far and even that had taken almost four weeks. Anders had been hesitant at first after Fenris had confessed his feelings but he had been open to give them a chance and that was all the warrior had asked for.

They had started by simply spending time with each other. Just the two of them, talking or playing games like any other couple of friends would do. It was nice. Comfortable.

Frustrating.

But Fenris could wait. It had taken him a long time to acknowledge his feelings to himself. The realisation that he loved a mage had been painful at first and then he had been at a loss what to do about it until Marian had hit him on the head and told him to stop being a masochist. The only way to guarantee to stay unhappy was to never tell the mage how he felt. _'You have to leap to see if you can fly!'_ She had said.

Fenris had pointed out that he didn't have wings but Marian had just thrown an empty mug at him and told him to get his act together. So he had, and it had paid off. Now all he had to do was give Anders the space and time to get to know him better and see where it would take them.

In the beginning, it had been about getting comfortable around each other. Fenris was sure Anders spend the first week expecting it all to be cruel joke, only the punchline never came. Instead he got an elf who showered him with attention and gifts in form of food and supplies he needed for the clinic.

One evening about three weeks after New Day, they were having dinner at the mansion. They were talking about travelling and almost impulsively Anders had reached for Fenris' hand over the table and held it for a long time without even noticing that he was doing it. He got a bit flustered in the end but Fenris had just smiled and said, 'I like it.'

From that day on, they had started to hold hands whenever they thought they could get away with it without drawing attention. It became their little secret. They even did it under the table at the _Hanged Man_ when they were playing cards with the others. They hadn't told anyone they were spending time together but Fenris suspected they all knew anyway.

Fenris watched as Anders snuffed out the lantern.

'Hi,' the blonde man said with a tired smile as he leaned against the now closed door.

Fenris pushed himself off the wall and moved two steps closer before he leaned against the wood next to Anders. They were close enough for Fenris to see the golden flecks in the mage's brown eyes, 'Hi.'

Without any build up, Anders leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Fenris' in a simple kiss.

The mage chuckled when he saw the gob-smacked look on the elf's face. 'Sorry, was that...'

Anders would never finished the sentence. A warm hand snaked around the back of his head and pulled him into a heated kiss. Fenris pushed his tongue into Anders' unresisting mouth, enjoying how the mage moaned into the kiss.

When Fenris stepped forward to sandwich Anders between the door and his body he could feel the mage's arousal digging into his hip. Fenris leaned in a bit harder, forcing Anders to break the kiss and gasp for air.

'Do you want me to stop?' Fenris asked, smiling against the stubble on the mage's cheek.

'Maker, no,' Anders replied breathlessly before he caught Fenris' mouth in another kiss and gently pushed the elf toward the back of the clinic and toward his bed.

'Aren't we going a bit fast?' Fenris asked when he helped pull Anders shirt over his head. 'I thought you wanted to take it slow.'

Anders stopped and moved backward without breaking eye-contact. He tossed away his boots and swiftly stripped off his breeches. Fenris forgot how to breathe when Anders advanced, naked and aroused, and said in a rough voice, 'I'm fucking done with slow.'

~*~

Tired and sated, they lay on Anders' bed, hands intertwined and staring at the ceiling. 'Aren't you glad I brought you a proper bed?' Fenris asked.

He could feel Anders chuckle. 'Yes, thank you. A very thoughtful gift. Very selfless of you, I'm sure.'

Fenris grinned and playfully bit the sensitive skin underneath the mage's ear. Anders moaned, twisted and caught Fenris' lips in another searing kiss.

When they pulled apart, Anders rolled on top of his lover before he combed his hands through Fenris' hair and looked into his eyes. 'I'm in love with you.' He sounded amazed and happy.

Fenris heart leapt into his throat. There it was, the moment he had wanted but barely dared to hope for. He knew he should say something in return but he feared no words could adequately convey how he felt right now.

Anders smile slipped off his face and he looked aside. Damn it, Fenris was ruining it.

 _'Be honest!'_ Marian's voice suddenly rang in his ears.

'I'm not good with words,' he blurted out, carefully reaching up to cup the mage's cheek, just holding his face without pressure.

'I wanted to hear this for so long and now that you said it, I don't know how to respond. I... it's so confusing. You're a mage but I want to be with you. I want to be close to you. I want to talk to you, listen to you, fight with you, fuck you.' Upon hearing those words, Anders' mouth first twitched like someone trying not to smile but he was rapidly losing the battle with himself until he finally turned his head and grinned at the warrior.

The elf's heart pounded in his chest, giving him courage with every beat,' I want to get fucked by you and share my life with you. I know this is a lot to ask for but it is the truth. If you will have me, I will walk by your side wherever life will take us. Will you have me, Anders?'

The mage worried his lower lip and just looked into Fenris' eyes for a long time before he said, 'When you told me how you felt, I couldn't believe it at first. I thought it was impossible but you had already shown me that day that nothing is impossible in this world. Then we spent time together and you let me see who you are, all of you. And I have come to realise that you're the most beautiful person I have ever met in my life, and I will be happy to share whatever is left of mine with you. If you will have me, Fenris.'

Slowly, still not believing that he should be so lucky, Fenris nodded his approval.

'Then, so will I,' Anders replied and kissed his lover for the first time for the rest of their lives together.

The End.


End file.
